Snippets of a life shared
by LesbianGiraffe
Summary: A collection of brief moments in Nikki and Helen's life after Larkhall.
1. The Release

**Hi there. This is going to be a collection of brief moments in Nikki and Helen's life after Nikki's release.**

**I don't own anything and I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy (and please review) :)**

"So..." smiled the beautiful scotswoman, raising her eyebrows seductively as their lips parted, "nice weather!" she chirped, not taking her eyes off the raven-haired angel in front of her.  
Nikki could barely speak; she could not believe what was happening. This morning she had woken up in her cell at Larkhall Prison, with some hope of release, but no hope of seeing her true love again. Now she was free, standing outside the club she owned, staring into the eyes of her soul mate, with whom she'd just shared the best kiss of her life. Helen loved her, Helen wanted to be with her, even after all they'd been through. Nikki was so happy that she could barely breathe.  
"Um,...well,..I,...urm,...um,..." Nikki stuttered. Helen giggled like a schoolgirl. They were standing so close that Nikki could feel Helen's heartbeat. Nikki took a slow, deep breath and tried again. "D'youwannagototheclubwivme?" she babbled, completely incomprehensibly.  
Helen smiled, raising her eyebrows again, "Nikki darling, would you like to go into the club, that we happen to be standing next to, with me, it appears that there is a party going on."  
It was Nikki's turn to smile now, although she hadn't really taken the massive grin off her face since her reunion with Helen. "I would love to Helen." replied Nikki after regaining the power of speech.

However, the roles switched when they entered the club. Nikki was used to the club, she had spent many years working there and at other similar places, whereas Helen had not really been into a club since her uni days, and even then she had never been to a gay bar. Nikki flowed easily through the busy crowd, smiling acknowledgingly at people as she passed. Helen clung to her side, eyes flicking all over the place, her senses overloaded by the hectic, unfamiliar surroundings. Nikki noticed Helen's discomfort and put a reassuring arm around her, holding her tight and smiling at her, "Don't worry sweetheart." she whispered, carefully navigating them towards the bar where she had left Trisha.

When Trisha saw them she finished the last of her drink and turned to greet them. Nikki instantly felt incredibly guilty, she could see the disappointment in Trisha's eyes, hidden behind a rather over enthusiastic smile. "So you must be Helen," she said, Nikki could detect the faintest hint of a sigh in her voice, "It's lovely to meet you. Would you like a drink?" Helen accepted graciously, and reciprocated the greeting. They chatted meaninglessly for a while, Helen being introduced to a myriad of different people, from all walks of life, who wanted to congratulate Nikki on her release. After a couple of hours Nikki was completely drained, she wasn't used to the late nights or the alcohol and it had completely taken it out of her. Helen noticed this, "Home?" she whispered. Nikki looked at her, unsure quite what she meant. "Shall I take you back to my place, sweetheart?" Helen asked again. Nikki beamed and nodded. They quickly said their goodbyes and thank yous then headed towards the exit.

They hailed a taxi and, on the thirty minute ride back to Helen's home they sat in a deep, comfortable silence, Nikki resting her weary head on Helen's shoulder. It was all a little overwhelming for her, watching life go by outside as if nothing had changed. But everything had changed. Nikki was free, she was with Helen, and she was as happy as she could ever remember being; but she was pretty damn scared too. The club had always been her home, her safe place (despite what happened there), but out here in the middle of London it really hit her how long she had been away.

Nikki was still in a bit of a daze when they drew up to Helen's house, she didn't really register Helen paying the driver or leading her up to the front door. Helen had noticed Nikki's behaviour and realised how exhausted the newly released woman must be. She carefully guided her into the front room and sat her down on the sofa, kissing her lightly on the forehead before heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Nikki sat there, struggling to keep her eyes open or to get her head around the fact that she was free. She automatically responded when Helen asked her how she liked her tea and then almost burst into tears when Helen handed her a hot mug of milky tea.  
"Oh Nikki," breathed Helen, stroking her cheek caringly.

Once their mugs were empty, Nikki rested her head on Helen's shoulder again. Helen gently pushed a hand through the sleepy woman's hair, "Come on you. Time for bed." she said softly, standing up and putting an arm out for Nikki. She carefully lead her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Nikki suddenly felt ashamed. She had promised Helen a good time but she wasn't keeping her word. "It's ok sweetie, you need a good nights sleep." said Helen as if she could read Nikki's mind. Nikki fell asleep as soon as she lay down. She felt completely and utterly safe in Helen's arms, like she could stay there forever.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Nikki woke, as usual, at 5:30 on the dot, the sun was just starting to peek through the curtains. She rested her head on a bent elbow and gazed lovingly at the beautiful woman who was still fast asleep next to her; her heart fluttered with joy. She gently stroked Helen's arm. The woman stirred slightly and, still asleep, she rolled over and put her arms around Nikki. Nikki grinned proudly, Helen was just as in love with her as she was with Helen. It felt much more than it ever had with Trish or anybody else before her. Knowing that Helen was probably not going to be up for a while (she had never seemed like a morning person), Nikki slipped out of bed to make some coffee. Before returning to bed she picked up a book that she hadn't read before off Helen's expansive bookshelves, deciding that the morning light would be enough to allow her to read in bed. She snuggled back under the covers alongside Helen and sat there reading for over two blissful hours.

When Helen woke she was initially disorientated, there was someone else in her bed. She turned her head slightly and saw a exquisite face illuminated by the early morning light and her heart jumped. Nikki loved her and was prepared to give her another chance. "You're beautiful and I love you." Helen said quietly.  
Nikki looked up from her book, smiling, "Morning sweetheart," she said, leaning down to kiss Helen lightly, "You are even more beautiful and I love you too." The two women just sat there, staring lovingly into each others eyes for a good few minutes before, with a kiss, Nikki clambered out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" asked Helen, pouting.  
"How about I make us some breakfast." Nikki replied, smiling. Helen giggled and rolled out of bed, catching Nikki around the waist and kissing all the way down her neck and across her shoulders.

Helen sat at the kitchen table while Nikki cooked up some omelettes. "I never knew that you could cook sweetheart." Helen said with an almost childish grin, which vanished almost instantly, "But I guess there's a lot that I don't know about you." she added, gloomily.  
Nikki looked over and saw Helen's glum face, "Don't worry beautiful, there is plenty of time to get to know each other now." she said, wandering over to stroke Helen's cheek kindly, "I moved into my own place when my parents kicked me out and Trish is hopeless, so I'm used to cooking for myself. It's something I've missed." said Nikki who had gone back to the stove. However, when she turned around she noticed Helen's horrified expression. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked softly.  
"What happened with your parents? If you don't mind me asking." Helen said sheepishly, looking concerned.  
"Don't worry about it sweetie. They couldn't cope with the gay thing. It tarnished the family reputation. So when I was sixteen they told me to go. I've not heard from them since." Nikki explained matter of factly. Her history with her parents was exactly that, history, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to change their opinions of her.  
Helen looked distraught, "Oh darling, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked, standing up and putting her arms around Nikki's waist, nuzzling into her neck. She'd had her own problems growing up but she couldn't bear thinking of Nikki's parents being so cruel.  
"Helen don't worry. It was all a long time ago. Breakfast?" Nikki said reassuringly, handing over the plate with another kiss.

While they ate they talked, trying to get to know the little things about each other that any normal couple would have known after almost three years. Favourite food, drink, book, TV programme, film; what sort of things they each liked to do in their spare time. They were not completely alike but there were many similarities which made it evident how well suited they were to each other, even if they wouldn't have thought so when they first met. They also planned what they were going to do for the first few days of Nikki's freedom. Nikki wasn't planning to go back to the club quite yet so neither of them had work to do, and it was almost a week until Helen's first job interview. They knew that going out would be difficult at first so planned several small trips; one to pick up Nikki's stuff from the house she shared with Trisha; another to the shops to buy her some new clothes, shoes, books and a phone; and another to the park so that Nikki could really appreciate fresh air and open space after such a long time in prison. This really was the start of their life, shared.


	3. Karen

**Ok so this chapter is actually really bad (especially the end) but I decided to post it anyway. The reason it is so aweful is that it ended up being a bit too similar to another story I have written called "Getting Fenner" (its posted on the Nikki and Helen zetaboards site if you're interested) and I didn't want to end up writing the same thing twice. Bear with me I will get back into the swing of writing soon. **

When the doorbell rang it was late on a Saturday morning, Nikki had popped down to the club to accept a delivery but was only going to be gone an hour or so, so Helen was making a big lunch for the two of them to enjoy when she got home. At the sound of the bell Helen, who had been whistling away to herself blissfully, almost danced over to the door; she was living the perfect life, settled and happy. However, when she opened the door she got a bit of a shock.

"Helen, I'm sorry...he...you were...I'm sorry" stammered a red-eyed Karen Betts who was standing on the doorstep timidly.  
"Come in, come in. Are you ok?" asked Helen, worriedly, ushering Karen into the front room. Karen sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, sobbing, while Helen went into the kitchen to turn off the radio. She returned a few moments later with two steaming cups of tea and a box of tissues and sat down next to Karen, who's crying had subsided.  
"Helen I am so sorry for everything. I can't believe that I trusted him. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. You were right, always. I'm so so sorry." gushed Karen, not looking at Helen.  
"Shh shh, breathe." said Helen kindly, patting Karen on the arm, "It's ok. Don't get yourself wound up. What happened?"  
"He...he...he..." Karen started, struggling to express herself, "I said no." she added. Helen understood immediately and hugged Karen who had broken down into tears again.

Helen knew from experience that there was nothing that she could say that would make Karen feel any better so she just sat there, allowing Karen to cry. After a short while Nikki came through the front door. Karen had her face in her hands so did not notice the ex-prisoner who quietly greeted Helen with a kiss on the cheek then wandered into the kitchen.  
"Karen, why don't you stay for lunch." said Helen quietly. Karen nodded apprehensively then followed Helen into the kitchen. She was so busy looking around at the magnificent spread on the table that, at first, she didn't notice the tall dark haired figure standing at the chopping board. However, she was made aware of the additional presence when Helen wandered over to the person, put her hands on their hips and lightly kissing their neck. She heard them whispering away, so just stood there awkwardly. However, when the other person turned around Karen hadn't the faintest idea how to react.

She stood there, gormless, just staring at Nikki, she couldn't gather herself up to say anything.  
"Are you ok Karen?" asked Nikki, concern audible, "Do sit down. I can't take the credit for this excellent spread I'm afraid, it's this one that did all the hard work." she added lightheartedly, gesturing towards the table then towards Helen, who smiled at her. Karen sat down gingerly, still more than a little confused by the whole situation. Nikki and Helen joined her at the table, both looking more at ease than Karen had ever seen them.

"Trish will be back by this evening so I don't need to go to the club." Nikki told Helen, just like a normal everyday conversation, it bemused Karen.  
"Thats great darling" grinned Helen, "I know you've enjoyed helping out there while Trish has been away, but it'll be nice to have you here in the evenings again. I miss you when you work nights."  
"Yea, I miss you too sweetheart." cooed Nikki, smiling at Helen and kissing her on the cheek.  
Karen stood up suddenly, feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
"Are you ok Karen?" asked Helen, looking worried.  
"What's going on?" demanded Karen almost angrily, "You two. What is this?"  
Nikki and Helen looked at each other. "Sorry Karen. I forgot that you didn't know. Nikki and I, well... we're together now." Helen said matter of factly.  
"No." said Karen sternly but almost wildly, "No, no, no."  
Nikki sat there looking sheepish but to her surprise Helen lept out of her seat, "Karen, if you don't like it then you can leave. Nikki and I aren't doing anything wrong so I'm not going to let you come in and accuse us of anything." Helen shouted forcefully. Karen looked taken aback. Nikki reached up and touched Helen's arm, "Sweetness, it's ok. She's not accusing us of anything." she whispered reassuringly. Helen looked embarrassed and sat down again, looking up at Karen nervously.  
"But Fenner said..." spat Karen.  
"He said what?" asked Nikki, concerned.  
"He said you two were an item. It was the first thing that I didn't believe. If he was right about that then what else was he right about?" agonised Karen.  
Nikki and Helen just sat there shocked."Karen please let us explain," said Nikki softly, "let us tell you what really happened." She glanced rather pointedly over at Helen who squeezed her hand.

After an hour or so of talking, some of it a little heated, Karen was convinced that Nikki and Helen's relationship was acceptable. Their version of events made sense and they had managed to persuade her that Jim had only been sensing a vibe about them, rather than seeing any actual breaking of rules. Actually, she thought Nikki and Helen worked surprisingly well together, despite how much they had fought when they were at Larkhall; their caring glances and loving gestures made it evident that they were the real thing, a true happy couple. As she left Helen called after her, "If there is anything we can do Karen, anything, just call, ok?" and Karen walked to her car, smiling.


	4. Love and Snow

**Ok here we go, I hope this is a little better. Please Review!**

Nikki had been released in the early summer (or late spring whichever you prefer to think of it as) and as the winter drew in and the weather started to worsen Helen started to notice a change in her partner. It was a sort of impatience or agitation and it worried Helen greatly. One day Helen came home to find Nikki sitting on the large comfy sofa in their living room fidgeting restlessly and looking out of the back window, looking into their good sized, well kept garden. "Sweetheart, what is the matter?" asked Helen quietly, anxious about what the answer might be. What if Nikki was bored of her? or was missing Trish? or didn't love her anymore?  
"When is it going to snow?" whined Nikki childishly, "I really really want it to snow. I love the snow. Why isn't it snowing yet?" Helen burst into laughter; relief and love sweeping over her.  
"It hardly ever snows in London anymore I'm afraid beautiful. Global warming." she explained, trying to keep her laughter under control. But she couldn't help it when she saw Nikki's horrified face, she just collapsed into hysterical giggles. Nikki responded by pulling a grumpy face, but then melted into laughter too.

After a few minutes of joyful laughter Nikki turned serious again. "Do you mean it might not snow ALL winter?" she asked, "That's just not fair!"  
"It probably won't snow in London but I know where it will." Helen replied with a smile on her face, "Nikki, would you like to go and meet my father?" she asked.  
"Y..your...dad?" Nikki stuttered, surprised. Helen didn't talk about her family much, Nikki knew that her mother had died when she was quite young and that her father was a pastor but that was about it.  
"Yes, my dad. I have told him about you, but he's not convinced that it's for real. I think that if he met you then he could see why I love you so much. And it will definitely be snowing back home in Scotland." she added with a grin.

Just two days later they had both managed to organise a few free days so that they could get down to Scotland for a short while. Packing had been an interesting exercise, they were both excited for the trip but their apprehension about the reaction of Helen's father was evident. One minute they were messing around and having lots of fun rolling about on the floor and tickling each other, the next, they were silently folding clothes, both lost in their own thoughts. Before long they were on the road in Nikki's sleek black sports car, trying to be lighthearted despite their growing nerves. Not long after they had crosses the border into Scotland, they saw their first sign of snow. At first the fields were just sprinkled lightly with what looked like icing sugar, but the longer they drove the deeper the snow became. Nikki was so preoccupied with admiring the crisp white landscape that she didn't immediately notice Helen pulling up at a small petrol station off a quiet dual carriageway. "Is everything ok Sweetie? We don't need fuel." Nikki pointed out.  
"I'll just be a minute" Helen said quietly, getting out of the car. Nikki decided not to follow her partner, understanding how difficult this journey was proving for Helen.

A few moments later Helen returned carrying a small bouquet of spotless white lilies and roses. "It's only about twenty minutes from here," she said softly, "but I need to stop off somewhere else first."  
"Ok, my sweet." Nikki replied lovingly, rather concerned for her partner.  
Five minutes later they pulled up outside a small old stone church, looking incredibly picturesque under the soft blanket of snow. They parked in the deserted car park, "come with me," Helen whispered to Nikki, almost pleadingly. The two women walked silently across the snowy pathway, Nikki followed Helen who lead them to a tidy grey gravestone.  
In memory of much loved mother and wife Fiona Stewart 1953-1990.  
Helen crouched down in the snow, tenderly brushed her fingers over the dark stone and then gently laid the flowers down onto the grave. Nikki put her arms around Helen's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "Mum," whispered Helen, covering Nikki's hand with her own, "This is Nikki." Then she buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

Helen still had not said another word when they knocked on the door of the small stone cottage almost buried in white snow. A small elderly man with murky grey hair and thick round glasses stood peered through the low open door. "Helen." he sighed, and his daughter slid into his arms and started to cry again. Nikki stood there awkwardly until she was ushered in. She carried their bags into the small hallway and then followed Helen and her father into the cosy kitchen. A shrill bark came from the floor and a small terrier launched itself at Helen. Helen stopped crying immediately and swept the little ball of fur into her arms, cooing like you would at a young baby. "Joshy baby - look at you - I've missed you munchkin - give me a kiss," she scratched him behind the ears and he licked her face enthusiastically.  
"Nikki, I'm glad to meet you. Would you like a cup of tea?" Helen's father asked while Helen was still talking to Josh.  
"You too, and that would be lovely Mr Stewart." Nikki replied politely.  
"Please call me Tim." he requested, switching on the electric kettle. Helen was now staring out of the window, Josh still in her arms.  
"I'm going to take him for a little walk." she said, picking up the lead from a hook next to the back door and kissing both Tim and Nikki on the cheek before walking into the snowy garden.  
"She doesn't really like coming home," Tim explained to Nikki, "The house feels too empty without Fiona."  
Nikki did not know what to say to this. So they just made small talk for the next half an hour. Just before Helen returned Tim said, "I won't pretend to understand the relationship between you and my daughter, but I can tell that you love her very much. Do not hurt her. Promise me that. She has had too much pain for one lifetime."  
"I promise." Nikki answered quietly then, seconds later, Helen walked in. "Feeling better sweetheart?" Nikki asked, concerned.  
"Much." replied Helen, "Have you two had a nice chat?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face.  
"I can see why you love her so much poppet," Tim said with a smile, "Now, I think that its time for me to start cooking some dinner."


	5. Old Wounds

Nikki was in the kitchen cooking her signature dish, lasagne, while Helen sat at the table grinning. "If you want to make yourself useful sweetheart, you could lay the table." said Nikki with a cheeky smile across her face.

"Why would I want to be useful when I can just sit here admiring you." replied the Scotts woman, who stood up anyway and got some cutlery out of the draw, kissing Nikki on the shoulder as she did so. Their idyllic dinner time was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door, Nikki went to see who was there. When she opened the door, it took all of her effort not to slam it closed again in fear. She just stood there, shaking with terror.  
"I'm Detective Inspector Harriet Green and this is Detective Sergeant Owen Lucas," announced the police officer at the door, "Can we speak to Helen Stewart please."

Inspector Green had to repeat her question before Nikki could understand what was going on, "Why?" she asked, still trembling.  
"Is Miss Stewart here?" Sergeant Lucas asked.  
"Um...y...y...yes." stuttered Nikki standing back, defeated, to let the officers in, "Helen," she called, heading into the front room as the officers followed behind her.

When Helen saw the two police officers sitting on her sofa her face changed to imitate Nikkis; a pure mask of terror. "Miss Helen Stewart?" enquired the male officer politely, "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble." Helen sat down carefully, not saying anything. She glanced over at Nikki who hesitated for a second then came to sit next to her.  
"We are investigating the conduct and behavior of Mr James Fenner with whom I believe you worked at HMP Larkhall. We would like to talk to you about the report of sexual assault that you filed against him." explained Inspector Green kindly. At the mention of Fenner's name both NIkki and Helen went even whiter than they already were. Helen waited for a few moments before speaking, taking the time to compose herself by grabbing Nikki's hand.  
"I apologise but I will not be able to assist you with your enquiries." she said formally, standing up to show the officers to the door.  
"Madam, we understand how difficult this is for you and that you probably do not want to reopen old wounds but we assure you that we are planning to bring this man to justice." said Sergeant Lucas animatedly, obviously not wanting to give up on what looked like an incredibly important lead.  
Indecision was written all over Helen's face. She had the power to help get rid of Fenner for good. Didn't she owe it to all the women in Larkhall to do anything she could to do away with him. But Fenner knew about Nikki's escape and if that information got out then her life, and Nikki's, would be ruined. It was an impossible suddenly burst into floods of tears, collapsing back onto the sofa and burying her head into Nikki's chest.  
"I can't let him win," she sobbed, the sound muffled by her partner's body, "but he could still hurt us Nikki." Nikki was still in a stunned silence. She was in ro state to offer sound advice to her partner so she just sat there, stroking her hair gently and allowing her to cry. Nikki trusted Helen completely so would stand by and support any decision she made.  
After some time Helen extracted herself from Nikki's grip and grasped her hand again for moral support. She took a deep breath and looked straight at the officers who were sitting there rather awkwardly, "You may use the report and all the files I compiled on Fenner while I was at Larkhall. They will be on disk in the prison archive. Apart from that I cannot help you and we would be grateful if you do not contact us again in relation to this issue." she said sharply and professionally, then stood up. Nikki came with here and together they showed the officers out. "Good luck. I hope you get the bastard." Helen added before closing the door.

They sat and ate their slightly burnt lasagne in silence. Both had been harshly dragged back into the past by the officers' visit and they were struggling to get hold of their emotions. However, while they were washing up Helen switched on the radio.

_Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_So happy together_  
_How is the weather_  
_So happy together_  
_We're happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_Happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_So happy together_

By the end of the second verse Nikki and Helen had started to dance around their kitchen and when the song finished they stood there holding each other and smiling.  
"I love you so much Nikki." said Helen passionately, her voice deep and full of meaning.  
"I love you too," echoed Nikki, "let's go to bed."

**I hope you are enjoying this. Please read and review! The song is Happy Together by The Turtles. **


	6. The Dinner Party

**Ok here we go again. This is as far as I have written at the moment so the next instalment might be a little slower. Enjoy! Please R+R. :)**

"We've got a table reserved for seven people at eight o'clock, its in the name of Stewart." Nikki informed the smartly dressed waiter at the classy London restaurant, "The rest of our party will be joining us shortly."  
"Good evening mesdames. This way please." he directed them to a beautifully laid table near one of the large windows looking onto the well kept street. Just moments after they had taken their seats, the first two of their guests arrived.  
"Claire, Imogen, its great to see you." Nikki's ex-solicitor and her long-term girlfriend greeted the couple warmly then sat down.  
"Congratulations you two. A year today! Its incredible." Claire said. Today's dinner was a celebration of one year since both Nikki's release and the start of Nikki and Helen's official relationship. Some of their friends, Claire included, had suspicions that Nikki and Helen had been seeing each other before Nikki's release but chose not to ask questions. "Who else is coming tonight?" asked Claire. It was going to be a slightly strange group of people, but all people who were very important to Nikki and Helen.  
"It's us two, you two, Trish, and our friends Barbara and Henry. Its going to be a great evening." Helen said, beaming.  
"Yes," confirmed Nikki, "But I do feel a little sorry for Henry, surrounded by all us women for the whole evening." she added with a cheeky smile  
"Sweetheart he took a job working in a womens prison. I'm sure he can cope with it." Helen replied with a laugh, "ah, the very man we were talking about." she added as Henry and Barbara were shown to the table.  
"It's wonderful to see you." Nikki said, as her and Helen both stood up to greet the vicar and his wife with a kiss on the cheek. "You've met Claire and Imogen haven't you?"  
"Yes, of course, it's lovely to see you again." Barbara smiled, offering the other patrons of the restaurant absolutely no clue that she had spent time in prison for manslaughter.

Thirty minutes later the party at the table were chatting away loudly, discussing current events and politics, which were always topics of conversation among the well-educated group of friends. Trish rushed into the restaurant looking rather flustered and apologizing profusely for her tardiness. She sat down next to Imogen and immediately ordered a drink from a passing waiter. "I'm so sorry. Kay called me from the club, Jade didn't turn up, again, and Frankie is still off sick so I needed to sort out somebody to be on the door. God Nikki, sometimes I envy you for not having to worry about this sort of stuff anymore." Trish babbled. Nikki grinned, shaking her head knowingly.  
"Of course Nikki, I'd completely forgotten. How is the bookshop plan going?" Henry asked.  
"It's going wonderfully thanks. We've finally exchanged on the premises and the people started fitting the place out with shelves and stuff last Monday. It's starting to look quite good actually." Nikki explained, a huge grin on her face like a child at Christmas, as she talked about her new project. Helen saw the happiness in Nikki's expression and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was so incredibly proud of Nikki and the fact that she had decided to realise her dream.  
"Well you'd better give us a proper tour then." Trish demanded with a laugh. She still wasn't quite used to the new post-Larkhall Nikki and she sometimes struggled to know what to say to her. In reality, even when they had been together, Nikki and Trish's conversations had mainly been about the club. Neither of them had noticed until after Nikki's release, that they actually did not have a lot in common aside from Chix. Yet they still remained important parts of each other's lives, and Nikki still helped out in the club from time to time. Trish and Helen got on quite well and they had both got over any initial jealousy about Nikki, Helen had made a big effort to get on well with the woman that Nikki risked her freedom for.

"So Nikki, tell us, have you got a name for your shop yet?" asked Claire.  
"Good question Claire. I can't believe I haven't already asked that." Helen said, looking toward Nikki.  
"Well," Nikki blushed a little and glanced sideways at Helen, "I was thinking about calling it Sophie's World." Helen beamed with happiness. Barbara smiled too, she knew that the copy of that book that Helen had given Nikki had been Nikki's most prized possession in prison.  
"After the book?" Imogen asked. Nikki nodded.  
Claire looked at Helen a little suspiciously and Helen replied with a cheeky grin and then leant over to whisper in Nikki's ear, "I love you." Nikki kissed her partner on the cheek.  
"So, when I eventually get around to finishing off my book, will you have a go at selling it?" Barbara asked, trying to divert the subject away from the more unscrupulous part of Nikki and Helen's relationship.  
"Of course Barbara! It will have its own display." Nikki said, "Oh and by the way, I've thought up a name for your book."  
"Ok, what is it?" asked Barbara, suspiciously.  
"Babs behind bars!" announced Nikki, looking very proud of herself. Helen, Nikki, Barbara and Henry burst into laughter. They then had to explain Barbara's prison nickname to the rest of the party.

After a certain amount of alcohol had been consumed the conversation moved to funny stories about one another. This was mainly Claire and Helen talking about their embarrassing university days, or Nikki and Barbara talking about some of the more light-hearted things that happened in prison under the officers' radar. Claire recounted a crazy, alcohol fueled evening that ended up with her and Helen falling into a canal while trying to cartwheel over a lock. In return, Nikki divulged some of the secret ways that inmates had of having a good time. While at Larkhall, Helen had always known that the prisoners got up to things that they shouldn't have, but she had been unaware of quite the extent of their cunning and arrangements. Luckily, despite how much Helen, Nikki and Barbara had all suffered in Larkhall, they were now able to look back light-heartedly. They had all moved on and but their previous hardship behind them, but Larkhall had had a huge effect on all of them and could never be completely forgotten.


	7. Twin (Part 1 of 3)

**Ok this next bit is going to be a three part chapter. Enjoy. Please R+R.**

Helen woke up alone in the bed for the sixth day in a row and, for the sixth day in a row, she started panicking. Each day she panicked a little more because she felt so helpless and despairing. What was wrong with Nikki? Helen could not bare to consider that Nikki might be hurting in a way that she felt she couldn't talk to Helen about. Helen was absolutely and completely in love with Nikki, and the ex-con had turned Helen's life utterly on its head but now something was wrong and Helen had absolutely no idea what to do.  
She frantically searched the house calling out Nikki's name but there was no reply. Her mind started to race as she imagined all the terrible things that could have happened to her sweetheart. She grabbed her mobile phone and pressed the speed dial to call Nikki' phone. A ringing sound came from the bedroom where Nikki's mobile was flashing on the dresser. "Shit" swore Helen. She then pressed the next button on her speed dial, "Claire, there's something wrong. Can you come over?" she trembled, on the verge of tears.

Ten minutes later, when Claire arrived at the front door, Helen was hysterical. "Breathe, breathe, breathe Helen." Claire said calmly, holding Helen's shoulders gently and guiding her towards a chair in the kitchen.  
"I can't find her." Helen sobbed, "Something's wrong."  
"Nikki's gone?" Claire asked, confused.  
"Yes. When I woke up. For six days. I'm scared. Where is she? Is she ok?" Helen said, panicky and breathing heavily.  
"She's been gone for six days! Why didn't you tell be sooner?" Claire asked, worried.  
"No. She comes back. But she's missing when I wake up. Every day for the last six days. And something is really wrong. She's acting really strange. Distant. She won't talk to be about it. I'm scared." Helen was crying and struggling to catch her breath.  
"Ok. Breathe." Claire repeated. "Did anything unusual happen six days ago that might have triggered this? An argument? Something from Larkhall? Anything like that?" the solicitor's part of her brain kicked in.  
"Um, I don't know. I don't think so. We've not had a fight. There wasn't anything particularly bad in the letter she got from the Julieslast week. But, um, I had a meeting in the afternoon and I guess she was a little distracted when I got back. Do you think something bad happened? Should I write to the Julies and ask if anything happened at Larkhall?" Helen said, trying to keep her racing heart under control. But before Claire could respond and reassure her, a key turned in the lock and Helen whipped her head around to look towards the door. Tears were pouring down her face when Nikki walked slowly and dreamily into the kitchen.

Nikki looked a little dazed and it took her a few seconds for her to realise that Helen was sitting there crying and that Claire was looking at her with a mixture of worry and annoyance. Neither Nikki or Helen said a word, so Claire broke the silence, "Where have you been. We've been worried. Helen was going out of her mind." she was almost angry at the woman that had caused her best friend so much heartache.  
Nikki stared at her silently for a few seconds then put on the least genuine smile that Claire had ever seen. "Oh sweetie don't worry." she kissed Helen on the top of her head but her voice was wavering a little. She patted Helen on the shoulder then crossed the room to switch the kettle on, then she stood still just staring at the kettle without turning around. No one said a word, but Helen slowly and cautiously stood up and creeped over to stand next to Nikki.  
"Where were you?" Helen whispered, still crying. "What's wrong?"  
Nikki stared emotionlessly at the kettle for a few seconds before bursting into uncontrollable tears and turning to collapse into Helen's arms.

It was Helen's turn to gently guide Nikki to the chair. She tenderly brushed the hair from Nikki's forehead aside and softly kissed her nose. She allowed Nikki to cry while holding her hand to let her know that she was there. "We'll be ok from here Claire. Thanks for coming." Helen said quietly, and Claire squeezed her hand in support, picked up her bag and left.


	8. Twin (Part 2 of 3)

The kettle finished boiling and Helen went over to make some drinks, but not before giving Nikki a reassuring squeeze of the hand and a light kiss on the cheek. With two steaming mugs of tea in her hand she gestured to Nikki to go into the front room where they sat on the sofa, legs crossed, facing each other. "Ok, darling," begun Helen quietly, stroking her partner's cheek, rather apprehensive about what she was about to hear, "tell me everything."  
"I...I...I..." stumbled Nikki, her eyes brimming with tears again. Helen could feel her shaking. "I got a letter." Nikki managed to say. "It was from my brother."

As children, Nikki and and her twin brother David had been like two peas in a pod. They looked rather different, despite being twins. Nikki's hair was dark, and her parents had always insisted that she kept it long, so it usually hung in a single, long ponytail, occasionally a plait, which was always messy. David's hair was much lighter and was styled in a short, tidy crew cut so it looked almost military. However, the twins had exactly the same sense of humor and they were always to be found making mischief wherever they were and whoever they were with. Nothing serious, but they were renowned for being the cheekiest children in the village. As they grew older, they both began to get fed up with their parents' strict household regimes but they always had each other for support and they were incredibly close. However, as they grew into teenagers, Nikki and her brother started to grow apart. Nikki was beginning to come to terms with her sexuality and was starting to become much more rebellious and outspoken, whereas David was being encouraged by his father to think about joining the military and, enjoying the attention his father was giving him, he signed up for the cadets and took the military regime to heart. They didn't clash or argue but they were nowhere near as close as they had been and they didn't run around making mischief or sit together chatting about anything and everything like they used to. Obviously, David's behaviour was praised and encouraged by his proud parents, whereas Nikki was always in trouble or at loggerheads with them. By the time it came to their sixteenth birthday, David was his parents' ideal child, whereas Nikki was close to getting kicked out of school and was a serious disappointment to her parents. When they asked Nikki to leave home, David did not say anything. For a very long time afterwards, Nikki was angry about the lack of support from her twin, especially the fact that he did not even try to keep in touch with her. She had expected as much from her mother and father, but not David. She hadn't heard anything from him since the day she left, and all she knew was that he had eventually joined the army.

Helen knew most of this story. Not long after Nikki's release they had both sat down and talked about their families and their lives before they knew each other. It was an important foundation to their relationship. Helen stroked Nikki's cheek again, giving Nikki time to gather herself together.  
"He wants to see me." Nikki said, her voice barely above a whisper, "What do I do?" she burst into tears again. Helen held her close, whispering reassurances into her ear. Helen said nothing, but after a few minutes Nikki's tears subsided, "I want to see him." she said, almost embarrassedly, "I miss him."


	9. Twin (Part 3 of 3)

Just over a fortnight later, after a lot of tears and panic, Nikki and Helen were standing in front of a sign that read "Royal Centre for Defence Medicine" at the Queen Elizabeth hospital in Birmingham. Helen squeezed Nikki's hand supportively, while Nikki took a deep breath, trying to keep her nerves under control. David had not explained in his letters why they had to meet here, but being at a military hospital scared Nikki because she did not know what to expect. Helen knew that today she had to be exceptionally strong because her partner may struggle. She had initially been hesitant about accompanying Nikki to see her brother for the first time in a number of years, but Nikki had begged her to come. She could not do it alone.

After giving their names at the reception desk, Nikki and Helen were shown through a maze of corridors until they reached a door with a whiteboard on it, that read 'Capt. D. Wade'. Nikki stopped still outside the door, frozen in fear. "Helen," her voice was wavering, "I'm not sure if I can do this."  
Helen took Nikki's face in her hands and looked her right in the eyes, "Yes you can princess." she said, calmly and strongly, "You can do anything." Nikki took another deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle. Helen gently rested her hand on top of Nikki's and helped her open the door.

Inside the room, a man with light crew cut hair, lay on the bed reading a battered old copy of George Eliot's Middlemarch. Helen grinned. This was definitely Nikki's brother, she could see the family resemblance as clear a crystal. "It's a good book isn't it." she remarked, trying to break the silence. David grinned, he had the same smile as Nikki, Helen glanced over at Nikki and saw that she was crying.  
"I don't remember ever seeing you cry." said David to his sister, looking at her kindly, a single tear rolling down his left cheek. Helen reached out to grab Nikki's hand and smiled at her. She guided her dazed girlfriend over towards a chair that was stood next to the hospital bed. "I've missed you." David said, and both he and Nikki immediately reached out to hug each other.

After a long, tearful hug, Nikki settled down into the chair, and David lay back in his bed, propped up by a few pillows. Helen walked over and put a hand on Nikki's shoulder, just to let her know that she was there. "Why don't we go into the garden," David suggested, "I spend way too much time in this room these days."  
"That sounds wonderful." said Helen. Nikki still couldn't speak.  
"Please could you pass me my leg." asked David. Nikki and Helen both looked taken aback. "Its over there." He gestured towards the corner of the room behind where Nikki was sitting. Helen went over and picked up the contraption, glancing over towards the bed, where she could clearly see that, beneath the sheet, most of the right leg was missing. She looked back at the prosthesis. The foot was scarily realistic but it was connected to a metal pole which had a molded plastic section that made it thigh-shaped. She passed it to David who swung around on the bed, put on the prosthetic leg, then stood up, using the nearby shelf as a support. He picked up a stick from on the shelf then held out his other arm to Nikki, who linked with it. They made their way out towards the hospital garden with Helen following behind.

The twins instantly started chatting about literature, and Helen marveled at how similar they were. They were getting on really well and laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. However, after a short while, the walking started to take it out of Daniel so they found a bench and sat down for a rest. "So, tell me about you two then." said David, eager to know more about his sister's life. Nikki and Helen glanced at each other, but they had already discussed this situation before they left home this morning. If David and Nikki were getting on, then there were going to tell him the truth. Everything. Well, apart from the escape - that story had to stay between Nikki and Helen. So Nikki told him everything, right from the beginning. David listened intently, smiling at the funny parts; and the awkward parts, and squirming when Nikki talked honestly about some of the darkest days of her life. All the time she talked she held on tight to Helen's hand and was gently stroking her palm. Just to let her know that despite all the hard times, she still loved her; completely and unconditionally.

After about an hour of chatting and discovering about each other's lives, Nikki asked the one question that she had been dying to ask since she first heard from her brother, "How are our parents?" A tear creeped into her eye and she held tight to Helen's hand.  
"They're well Nikki. They moved down to the coast a couple of years back and they've settled down pretty well. Dad is just like he always was, but he's taken up the piano. He loves it. Mum's loving life down in Branscombe. She's doing loads of community and charity stuff for Barnardo's. She does loads of work with children in care and kids who have sick parents. She seems to be really making a difference." David explained, hesitant at first to be discussing the subject.  
"Wow. Um... That's good." said Nikki, unsure how to react.  
"You know, Mum cried when she saw you outside the courthouse on the news after your release." said David quietly. Glancing sideways at his sister to see how she was reacting.  
Nikki looked a little confused and taken aback. She then glanced at her watch, "I think we should be heading off." she announced, "It was really good to see you." she kissed her brother on the cheek. On their way back to David's room they made plans to meet up once David was discharged. David asked Nikki to leave her contact details at the nurses station so him and Helen were left alone in the room.  
"I've really missed her." said David, "it's been so long. I feel so guilty."  
"I know how it feels. I've let her down before. But we've put all that behind us now, and she seems pretty willing to put aside all the bad history between you two." said Helen honestly.  
"I'd really like that. I want to get to know her again." said David just as Nikki reentered the room.  
"I'd like that too." Nikki replied.


	10. Holiday (Part 1 of 2)

When Nikki walked into the bedroom when she got home from work, she couldn't help but smile. Helen was wearing her comfy joggers and her university hoodie, the bedroom was strewn with clothes, bags and shoes, and Helen was lying on her front in the middle of it all talking to herself while searching on her laptop. "How's the packing going Sweetie?" asked Nikki, almost mockingly. Helen jumped, she hadn't heard her girlfriend come in. She rolled over to face Nikki and gave her a sheepish grin.  
"I'm just so so so excited!" Helen said, her eyes sparkling. Nikki laughed and went to join her on the bed. The screen of the laptop was displaying pictures of a romantic, 5 star, Parisian hotel.  
"Sweetie, we are going to be there tomorrow, and for three days after that. You can see it in real life, you don't need to look at pictures online." said Nikki with a smile, stroking Helen's back. She was so happy that Helen was so incredibly excited about this holiday, but Nikki was actually quite nervous. She really wanted the trip to be perfect, she had been planning it for such a long time and she wanted it to be unforgettable. "Come on, turn the computer off, it looks like you need some help with your packing." said Nikki with a giggle.

"We shouldn't have put in that extra pair of shoes." laughed Nikki as she bounced up and down on top of Helen's suitcase while Helen tried with all her might to get the zip to close. "  
Come on, come on, come on." Helen chanted until the zip finally reached the end and they both collapsed onto each other in peals of laughter. "Ok we need to pack yours now." said Helen.  
"I'm not like you, my packing will only take 15 minutes. Why don't you go down and start cooking us some dinner while I pack my suitcase." said Nikki, kissing Helen on the top of her head.  
"Oh you're such as lesbian" Helen teased, giving Nikki a short but passionate kiss before heading downstairs. Nikki picked out an assortment of shirts, trousers and jackets. She found her bikini and then chose all her sexiest lingerie as well as several pairs of shoes. She folded them neatly then packed them into her suitcase which was almost half the size of Helen's. Then she crawled under the bed and pulled out a green shoebox. Inside the box were several old photos of her family and her childhood; a small, tatty, yellow teddy bear that she had had since she was born; a silver heart pendant that her grandmother had given her on her sixth birthday, and a small shiny black box which she took out of the shoebox, wrapped it up in a deep blue silk scarf, and tucked it into the side of her suitcase. She then had to stop for a minute to take some deep breaths and let her heart rate settle before she closed the suitcase and went to join her girlfriend in the kitchen.

The next morning, at some stupidly early hour, Nikki loaded the two cases into the back of the taxi while Helen fidgeted with excitement like a child. They held hands in magical silence all the way to the airport and when they arrived they had very little trouble checking in or getting through security and so they had an hour to spend in the shops between security and the gate. They browsed through several clothes shops and Nikki bought a new pair of sunglasses then they sat down in a cafe with a cup of coffee each. Nikki was talking about all the things that they could do on their holiday but it seemed like Helen wasn't listening, she was just staring absently into space. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Nikki asked, putting her hand on top of Helen's.  
Helen took a deep breath and shook her head slightly, "I just really dislike aeroplanes." Helen said.  
Nikki looked a little shocked and she reached over and put her arm around her, "You should have said," she kissed Helen the cheek, "we could have taken the eurostar."  
"No, its ok. I'll manage. I can do this." said Helen, still breathing deeply. Nikki was momentarily confused, but then it dawned on her. Helen knew that St Pancras International Station was the last place the Nikki had ever seen her parents; she had bumped into them when she was passing through the station to visit a friend. It had happened years ago, well before her time in Larkhall, but she had told Helen about it soon after their visit to see David in the hospital. Helen was trying to protect Nikki from that memory, she didn't want Nikki to hurt. So Helen had booked flights for their holiday and was doing something that she found truly terrifying just to protect the woman she loved. It almost moved Nikki to tears.  
"Oh darling," she said, resting her head on Helen's shoulder, "I love you. And it will be fine. I promise."

Nikki held Helen's hand all the way to the gate and for the whole flight. The flight was just over an hour long and Nikki managed to keep Helen preoccupied by telling her stories. Some she made up, and they were about cuddly animals and happily ever afters, like the bedtime stories one would tell a child; others were about some of the funny things that her and her friends had got up to at Larkhall, like the cat called Tinker that Nikki and the Julies had kept in the shed. By the time that the Captain announced that they were approaching landing, Helen had pretty much forgotten that she was on a aeroplane, but when she heard the announcement she tensed up and started breathing really quickly. "It's ok Sweetie, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine." said Nikki to try and reassure her girlfriend. She squeezed her hand. "Look me in the eyes," she said, "it is going to be just fine."

Less than 45 minutes later the taxi dropped them off at the beautiful, classically luxurious hotel. A young man in uniform took their bags for them and showed them to their room. They were both completely taken aback at the grandeur of the room. It was huge, and exquisitely decorated in cream and gold. As well as a huge four-poster bed, there was an extravagant sofa, a huge vanity chest, and a large balcony with a small white table and two matching chairs. In the bathroom, the bath was enormous and everything was made of a stone that was the purest white possible. The two women collapsed onto the bed in awe. "Wow." breathed Helen, "This is actually a million times better than the pictures on the website. I love it!" she leaned over and kissed Nikki. "I love you."  
Nikki kissed her back, "I love you too," she said, "Now let's unpack." Helen rolled her eye but then they each opened their suitcases and started transferring clothes to the spacious walk in wardrobe. Nikki carefully and surreptitiously slipped the blue scarf and the box that it contained into the inside pocket of her handbag. "Shall we go and get some lunch my beautiful?" asked Nikki, picking up her handbag and offering an arm to Helen who was sitting on the bed again.

Nikki had planned it all out perfectly. She knew the exact route to take to get to the small, traditional café that she had chosen. It wasn't the shortest route but it was the most scenic. They walked hand in hand, admiring the stunning parisian surroundings. The café was incredibly sweet and romantic, they enjoyed trying the wonderful, traditional french food so much that they spent nearly two hours there and they ate until they thought that they would burst. Before they left and while Helen was in the toilet, Nikki slipped the little black box out of her handbag, unwrapped it from the scarf and into her pocket. Then, when Helen returned, Nikki suggested that they went for a walk (but in fact she had already planned it) and Nikki guided Helen to a beautiful secluded garden. This rich, green paradise had quiet, secret walkways decorated with beautiful stone statues and water features. There was virtually no one else around but the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Helen turned to peer into the crystal stream, searching for fish, like she always did near any body of water, but when she turned back around she gasped.

When Helen turned around, it was all she could do to not scream. Nikki was down on one knee and was presenting a shining silver ring set with a glistening green emerald and several dazzling white diamonds. "Helen Isobel Stewart. I love you with all my heart, all my soul and all my mind. I will love you for all time, for eternity and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife."  
Helen was utterly speechless for a few moments. "Of course I will." she replied when she finally composed herself, and Nikki stood up, took her new fiancé in her arms and swung her around, kissing her passionately. They both had tears of joy running down their cheeks when Nikki put Helen down and then gently slid the ring onto her finger.

**I hope you enjoyed this part. There is probably going to be at least one more chapter set in Paris.**

**Please R+R**

**P.S. this is the ring I was imagining . ****www ernestjones co uk**/webstore/d/5592526/18ct+white+gold+emerald+and+diamond+ring/ 


	11. Holiday (Part 2 of 2)

**Ok I'm sorry but this chapter is crazily short. I'm not really sure why - it just worked out that way. Enjoy! Please R+R.**

****Later that evening, after an extravagant meal at a high-class restaurant in the centre of Paris, Nikki and Helen were wandering quietly, taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful city and just enjoying being in each other's company. They were both quite overwhelmed, yet incredibly excited by their engagement. They reached a grand bridge over the river Seine and they noticed that some areas of the bridge were completely covered with padlocks. Helen stopped to speak to an elderly Frenchman nearby who was selling padlocks and they attempted to converse across the language barrier by using hand gestures and facial expressions. Helen purchased a padlock and borrowed a marker pen, then headed back over to where Nikki was standing, looking over the river. "So, how good is your French? Can you explain what that guy said about the padlocks?" Nikki asked, teasingly.  
"Actually I can." said Helen, proudly. On one side of the padlock she wrote 'Nikki Wade + Helen Stewart' and on the reverse she wrote 'forever'. She then unlocked the padlock and fixed it around the metal rails of the bridge, clicking it shut. She passed the key to Nikki, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Throw it in the river so that the lock can never be opened." Nikki obliged, then turned around and gave her fiancé a deep passionate kiss.  
"I love you." she whispered because it was all she could say. She looked up and saw tears falling down Helen's face. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned.  
"I wish so much that my mum could have met you. She would have adored you. She would have been so excited about planning our wedding - it would have driven us crazy. But still, I really wish she was here to see this." said Helen, caressing Nikki's face and looking deep into her eyes.  
Nikki was a little thrown. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty for not trying to make contact with her mother. David had given her her address so that if Nikki wanted to send her a letter then she could, but she hadn't. And here Helen was, crying, so utterly desperate for just a little time with her mother. "Sweetheart. You know she's watching over you. And for what its worth, I think I'd have loved her too. She sounds like a wonderful woman. And I am thankful to her every day for bringing you up so that you could become the amazing woman that you now are." This was followed by another beautiful kiss.  
"Thank you Nikki." said Helen, softly. "Now, can we go to bed please."


	12. Some News

**Ok here you go. This is the next chapter. Please read and review! xx**

Helen was just putting a new picture frame, holding a photograph of the two of them standing with their arms around each other, grinning, in front of the Eiffel tower, onto the mantelpiece when the doorbell rang. Trish and Claire were standing on the doorstep. "Good morning." Helen said, standing back to let the two women into the hallway, "Did you two come here together?" she asked, a little puzzled.  
"My car died," Claire explained, "People have to keep ferrying me around to where ever I need to go."  
"It's about time. That car should have been replaced centuries ago." said Nikki as she entered the hallway. Claire responded, very childishly, by sticking her tongue out, and then they all headed into the kitchen. The four women had spent a lot of time together since Nikki's release and they had all become great friends. It was a slightly unusual group - a club manager, a solicitor, a bookshop owner and a librarian. They had all come from different walks of life and had had very different life experiences. Nikki came from a very affluent, yet strict, Navy family who had disowned her for her sexuality; Helen's family had been very religious and her mother had died when she was young; Claire came from a rather dysfunctional family, she had seven older brothers and one severely disabled younger half-sister, her dad had never been in the picture but her mother had done her very best to raise them all; Trish's brother had been very ill for most of Trish's childhood so she had never done very well at school. Yet somehow, random combinations of events had brought these four together. They were incredibly close and they talked about everything. Claire's girlfriend Imogen occasionally got a little jealous of the relationship that these friends had, and she was sometimes a little concerned that there might be something more going on between Claire and Trish. To be honest, even Nikki and Helen sometimes thought that their friends might be more than friends, but Trish and Claire were adamant that there was nothing going on between them.

Once they all had steaming cups of tea in their hands, there was a plate of biscuits on the coffee table and they were all seated in the lounge, Trish asked about their holiday. "It was wonderful," said Helen.  
"Fantastic," interjected Nikki  
"Perfect," they both said, looking at each other.  
"And actually, we have some news." Helen said, with a smile on her face.  
"Ooh," chirped Claire, excitedly, "Have you got a date for the opening of your bookshop?" she asked.  
"Oh, um, no, not yet. There is still more decorating to do. But we've got some other, more exciting, news!." Helen replied, turning her head to smile at Nikki who was grinning back.  
Claire and Trish leaned forwards in anticipation, they loved gossip, and were desperate to know what was making their friends smile so much. Instead of saying anything, Helen just held out her left hand. The dazzling jewel glistened in the sunlight that was coming through the large bay window. Trish gasped with excitement, Claire gave a girly scream and started flapping her hands about, unsure whether to leap over and give her best friend a huge hug, or to admire the sparkling ring. She settled on hugging Helen, then Nikki, then Trish, almost spilling over her mug of tea in the process. Then she took Helen's hand and inspected the ring. Trish was much more composed but she still had a huge grin on her face. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Congratulations." she said. Nikki was visibly relieved. It had been a long time now since Trish and Nikki had broken up, but after being together for such a long time, Nikki had been concerned that Trish would not have found Nikki's engagement very easy to deal with. Nikki had felt guilty even worrying about it, Trish had been so supportive of her relationship with Helen, pretty much right from the beginning. Of course she would be overjoyed at the news that they were going to get married.

When Claire had calmed down, Helen and Nikki told them all about their holiday and about the proposal. They were holding hands and kept looking at each other with smiles full of love. Once they had finished, Claire clapped her hands and turned into super-organised-mode. "Ok, do we have a date?" she asked.  
Nikki and Helen looked at each other, "Um, no, I don't think so." said Nikki.  
"Well you two can discuss it but you need to decide by the end of the week." said Claire, "Now, we also need to organise a venue, guest list, invitations, flowers, food, rings, cake and... oh, outfits!" she continued.  
The other three burst into laughter. This was very typical Claire; she loved planning and organising, she always had. When one of her brothers got married a few years ago Claire had got overexcited and visited six different wedding fairs before even sitting down and discussing it with Max and his fiancé. "Ok and I need to have a proper discussion about it all first but how about we get a takeaway in on Sunday night and we can start planning then." said Nikki.  
"Sorry, I get a little over excited." apologised Claire, "Sunday sounds great." Trish agreed and then they all spent the rest of the evening chatting about what Trish and Claire had been doing over the last few days while Nikki and Helen had been away.


End file.
